mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Stop!! Hibari-kun!
is a gag manga by Hisashi Eguchi. It ran in Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1981-1983, when Eguchi decided to stop the series. Jump Comics has released all four volumes in Tankōbon (book) form. In 1983, Toei Animation made an anime series which ran on Fuji TV from 1983-1984. The title is a reference to Hisashi Sekiya's "Stop Onii-chan". Plot A boy named Kohsaku Sakamoto's mother has just died, and in her will she requests that Kohsaku go and live with her friend Ibari Ohzora, who is a yakuza. He meets Ibari's four beautiful daughters, but the prettiest (Hibari) happens to be a boy. Hibari falls in love with Kohsaku, but Kohsaku is more interested in Hibari's friend, Rie. Characters Oozora Group ;Kousaku Sakamoto :Kousaku is the protagonist of the series. He's a pure hearted boy from Kyushu, but is weak when it comes to girls. He constantly has to remind himself that Hibari isn't one. ;Hibari Oozora :A boy with the looks of a beautiful girl, Hibari is Oozora's eldest son. Having both beauty and wit, he lives life as a girl, the idol of his school. (As an interesting aside, Majima, Hibari's seiyuu, would later marry Furuya, the seiyuu for Hibari's "love interest" Kousaku, in 1985. She retired from voice acting following the wedding.) ;Ibari Oozora :The father of Hibari and the head of the Oozora Group. He expects Hibari to take over the group, and worries about the group's future with Hibari's eccentric ways. He was in love with Kousaku's mother. He is "haunted" by the White Crocodile curse. ;Tsugumi Oozora :The eldest daughter, Tsugumi is a motherly figure to her family. She is a novice illustrator. ;Tsubame Oozora :The second daughter, Tsubame is two years older than Hibari. With the exception of hairstyle, she is almost identical to Hibari. She often pretends to be Hibari to get him by health inspections and the like. ;Suzume Oozora :The third daughter, Suzume is an elementary school student. She bursts into tears at the sight of flounder-faced man. ;Sabu :A young man of the Oozora group. He is in love with Tsugumi. ;Seiji :A member of Oozora with a scary face, but a faint heart. He scares Kousaku awake in the mornings. Other Characters ;Shiina :Kousaku and Hibari's classmate who likes Hibari (of course, he doesn't know that she's a man). At first, Shiina despised Kousaku, but it eventually worked into a friendship of sorts. ;Rie Kawai :The manager of the boxing club. Kousaku was taken by her at first sight. She has a crush on Shiina ;Mitsuwo Kaji :One of Tsubame's classmates, an overbearing man who follows people around and the boxing club captain. His younger brothers and sisters have the same face as him. ;Kaori Hanazono :Kousaku and Hibari's classmate. She is jealous of Hibari's popularity in school. Along with her friends, they try to bring Hibari down. ;Yasuaki Kureiji :Kureiji Family's only son. Despite his boyish speech and personality, he is actually 28 years old. He wants to make Hibari his bride. ;Takuto Honda :Kousaku and Hibari's classmate. He has a beautiful face, and countless girls are after him, but he drops them all. His target is Hibari. He's a lady killer with a cool personality, but acts goofy when it comes to Hibari. ko:스톱!! 히바리군! ja:ストップ!! ひばりくん! zh:停止!! 雲雀